Lost Dreams
by finnickfan01
Summary: He could never figure out who this person in his dreams was and why left left his heart aching when he woke up.
1. Prologue

Lost Dreams

zZz

A/N : It's a Flame Prince X Marshall and also a Marshall X Gumball.

zZz

Prologue

Marshall's 'life' was anything but perfect and that's why he found it perfect. Every morning he would go to see Flamba and get Flame Shield cast, then he would go see his boyfriend of three years; The Flame Prince.

He was happy with him; they got along better than most people expected. He admits, it a bit of a pain to have to rely on a Flambit every day just to touch the Flame Price, but he didn't mind if it kept them together.

The only problem Marshall found in his life was one he couldn't solve.

Each night when he went to sleep, he would have these dreams about a person. This person was always nice, loving, constantly showering Marshall with affection. Sometimes they are in a bedroom, laying on a bed and just entangled in one another in a warm embrace. Other times they would be walking hand-in-hand and would walk through one of the many forest in the Land of Aah. Whenever he even got close to seeing the face of this mysterious lover, he would wake up.

Every time Marshall woke up, he woke up with a feeling of longing and an ache in his chest.

zZz


	2. Longing

Lost Dreams

zZz

A/N: I know Flame Prince X Marshall is a 'different' pairing, but it all goes together.

Italics are either Marshall dreaming or him reminiscing on a dream.

zZz

_They were sitting on the edge of cliff that overlooked most of Aah. Marshall's back was leaning against the warm chest of a mystery person, but he didn't mind. This person was always acting like a lover to Marshall. They currently had their arms wrapped tightly around Marshall's torso. Marshall sighed placed his hand on top of their and intertwined their fingers._

_In moments like this in his dream, Marshall forgot about his current boyfriend, Flame Prince, but he never thought of this as cheating considering this person wasn't even real, just a figment of his imagination. _

_Marshall felt light kisses being put on top of his head. He closed his eyes and turned his head upward and kissed them lightly on the lips, then returned to his previous position. The leaned down and put their mouth next to Marshall's ear._

"_Marshall Lee, I lo-"_

zZz

And that's when Marshall woke up.

It happened every time that person was about to say 'I Love You' or when Marshall would try to look at their face.

Each time he woke up, he felt there should be someone else lying beside him; someone who's not Flame Prince.

That's what scared him, Marshall loved F.P with everything he had and F.P was basically the same. They were the most well-known couple in Aah. If you didn't know who they were, you must've been living in the Nightosphere.

Despite the fact everyone was happy for them, some seemed sad when they would walk together, especially the candy citizens. He never asked why anymore because whenever he tries to ask F.P he just dismisses it and thinks Marshall is just going crazy.

Maybe he'll know one day

zZz

A/N: This whole 'Lost Dreams' idea came to me when I was dreaming of a person I had been longing for, but, I could never see their face.

I still don't know who it is to this day and it irritates me so much.


	3. Thinking

Lost Dreams

zZz

A/N: Pleas review, it would make me feel great.

Trying to come out to homophobic parents….well, parent

My mom would probably understand more

She doesn't say 'eww' every time she sees a gay couple.

zZz

Marshall was flying through the Fire Kingdom without his umbrella, the Fire Kingdom was a dark place; he had visited Flamba and was now on his way to the palace to visit F.P.

Even though Marshall promised not to think about it, he started thinking about the stranger in haunting his dreams.

'Maybe he's someone from my past that I can't remember; I am a thousand years old. But, I don't remember ever being romantically involved with somebody, maybe a few crushes here and there, but never love.' Marshall thought.

He wasn't paying attention and this caused him to fly straight into the side of the palace, missing F.P's window.

"Smooth." Marshall heard a familiar voice say and turned his dazed head to it. He saw F.P. looking at him with a smirk.

"Shut it. I was thinking." Marshall said and flew into the prince's room.

"Oh my glob, you were thinking and flying at the same time? I'm surprised you didn't crash earlier." He said jokingly.

"Sometimes, I wonder why you're my boyfriend when all you do is insult me." Marshall said and crossed his arms with a pout.

F.P's smile faltered a bit, but he walked over to Marshall and wrapped his arms around neck and put his head on his shoulder.

"Because, you love me and would find a way to die if something ever happened to me." He said and kissed Marshall's neck lightly, causing him to shiver.

He hung his head in defeat and wrapped his arms around the prince and pulled him closer.

"Sometimes I really despise you." Marshall hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, now stop hissing and start kissing."

Even when F.P put his mouth on his and could practically feel the love emanating like the heat he always had, Marshall still felt this was wrong.

F.P. pulled back with a hurt expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked and put a hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, thinking again." Marshal replied and looked on the floor when he heard F.P sigh.

"I thought we agreed that was dangerous for you." He said and noticed the look on Marshall's face. "You're thinking about your dreams again, aren't you?" He asked and removed his arms from the vampire.

"Yes, I can't help it. Why is this person in my dreams? I know it's a boy, but can't remember-"

"Just stop thinking about it Marshall! The more you try, the worse it will get!" F.P. said and his flames were beginning to rise and Marshall felt the heat in the room rise as well.

"F.P, I need you to calm down, please. You're gonna set fire to everything…again" Marshall said with a quiet tone.

This caused F.P to calm down a bit, until he was back to normal.

"Sorry, I just get angry. Still evil. Guess I get jealous that you seem to be falling in love with a person that doesn't even exist. I must be crazy." He said and sat on the floor.

Marshall walked over and sat beside him.

"I can't fall in love with someone who doesn't exist. I do love you, it just bothers me that I may have fallen in love before and I can't remember who it is, that's all. I'm sorry." Marshall said and grabbed hold of the prince's hand and intertwined their fingers. It was a bit awkward considering the fact that F.P had four fingers and he had five, but they made it still felt nice.

"Just, for the sake of maintaining whatever sanity is left in you, stop trying to find out who it is and it'll pass." He said.

"Okay, I'll try." He said and basically thought he was lying to F.P

What if he wanted to see who it was?

zZz

A/N: I don't think any of these chapter will be super long.

Sorry


End file.
